Candor
by Thepizzagirl100
Summary: He did so well tonight and he deserved to be worshipped like the king that he was. /Pure smut inspired by the 3/17 episode of Raw.


_PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING A CENTURY TO UPLOAD THIS. I have been painfully busy._

_It's been sitting on my computer since wrestlemania and I just got around to finishing it. Shameless smut because I know that's what we've all been thinking about with all the PDA Steph and Trips have been gracing us with in The Authority :-)_  
><em>Comments and reviews welcome as always. Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mother...fuck!"<em>

The attempt at an expletive was all but shouted from his lips and she moaned at the feeling of him stiffen as he finally let go, emptying himself inside of her. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, 2 hours or 10, all he could think about was getting into bed and fucking her some more. Fortunately her plans seemed to be in line with his own.

"I want you again."

He let go of her thighs as she slid down the slippery wall of the shower, surprised that his own legs hadn't buckled from the intensity of their love making.

"And you'll have me. I'll be out in a minute."

After exiting the shower and drying her hair she looked back to see him staring at himself in the mirror, towel hung low on his hips, and satisfied smirk on his face. It was then that Stephanie realized that she missed _this_ Hunter. This vile, vindictive, violent Hunter that had taken her breath away a full 14 years prior.

He had changed in many positive ways since their drive thru wedding. She couldn't ask for a better father for her children, a more dedicated husband, or a more talented lover than him; and at the start of their relationship she had never thought of him as being capable of anything other than the latter. But he had proved her wrong and she was happy that he did. The man she was married to was amazing. She often couldn't keep her eyes off of him, simply astounded by the fact that he was all hers. So while Stephanie appreciated him and the person he had become, she couldn't deny that she had missed this side of him. Something about the way he had almost completely lost himself in his unbridled savagery tonight had been incredibly _sexy_. It was so reminiscent of the haughty young man that had beaten her father within an inch of his life and whisked her into a hotel room to show her everything that she'd been missing out on. She was madly in love with him now but that side of him—that dark, malicious, scary side of him—was who she fell in love with. Her eyes darted up to see him exiting the adjoined room in nothing but tight black boxer briefs. His adrenaline was still pumping and she could feel the left over anger radiating off of him as he paced back and forth across the room in an attempt to stave off what was left of it. She sat on the bed quietly, content in simply admiring his body until he acknowledged her.

"That felt so good." he started off.

"That pathetic little punk thought he could disrespect me, you, this business; he got exactly what he deserved. He's going to learn his place one way or another and if I have to be the one to beat him off of his pedestal then so be it. This is what needed to happen. I will not stand for that pathetic piece of––" Pauses. Takes a breath. Unclenches his fists.

"That felt _so_ fucking good. I really enjoyed that." He reiterated in conclusion, finally reining himself in.

"It was enjoyable to watch." Stephanie said dreamily as their eyes connected and his smirk widened at the sight of her standing up and making her way towards him.

"I'm not gonna lie. It was incredibly hot watching you dismantle that little troll, Daniel Bryan. I knew he couldn't handle you, people like him cower in the presence of a real man." Her hands ran up his smooth chest to wrap around his neck as he pulled her closer and spoke lowly.

"I'll take your word for it. If there's anyone who knows how much of a real man I am it's you." His lips mumbled against her earlobe and she felt the heat immediately pool between her legs. He was so talented with his mouth, verbally or otherwise, and she loved the flirtatious banter that they shared.

"And I can definitely handle anything you can throw at me..."

"Yeah? Guess I don't need to hold back then."

She wanted to go back and forth with him for a little bit longer but the feeling of his tongue pushing into her mouth stopped the thought in its tracks. He was still feeling aggressive and she could feel it in his kiss. In the way his hands were gripping her hips and forcing her body into his own. In the way his manhood was already rising before her fingers slipped into his waist band to wrap around the hardest part of his body.

"You're pretty excited."

"After the way you fucked me in the shower I'm not sure I ever went soft."

She blushed as he reached his hand in between them and began to push her pajama pants down. Usually she would make him do all the work but there was no desire to tease him tonight and she decided to assist him in quickly ridding her of the leggings. Before she could step out of them he had already pulled her shirt up and off over her head, before throwing it to the side and running his hot mouth along her collarbone. One of his strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being lifted a few inches off of the floor as he stood up fully to continue his mouth play with her breasts. It was pleasurable as always but there was too much attention on her. She wriggled out of his grip and pushed him back towards the bed once he set her down. The drive back to the hotel had been silent, with her internally celebrating the ingenuity of their plan and him in some otherworldly daze of pleasure and fury, that was the time sit back and quietly self indulge in the decimation of the constant thorn that had been stuck in The Authority's side. But as soon as they'd gotten in the room they headed straight for the shower where Hunter had quickly thrown her up against the wall and shoved himself inside of her before she could even think about foreplay. It had been fantastic but far from the full experience. She knew what he enjoyed and she wanted to give it to him, so she slid his underwear down his legs and shoved him down onto the bed.

He did so well tonight and he deserved to be worshipped like the king that he was. She liked going down on him. Liked the feeling of his throbbing veins against her lips as she took him far enough into her mouth to gag. Liked that even when she was servicing him on her knees like a peasant he looked at her as if she was a queen. And because of that, she felt like one. People thought he was lucky to have her, that because of her he was where he was. And while she did agree with the former (she knows she's one hell of a catch) she knew that the opposite was just as true, without him she wouldn't be where she was. How long had she bit her tongue and let people step all over her before Hunter had come along? Before he'd shown her her self worth? Before he brought out all the things in her that she couldn't see herself? Too long. And she was eternally grateful for his role in her growth. Almost as grateful as she was to look up and see him breathing heavily, biting his lip, and gripping the sheets as she sucked him up and down. It was always nice to know that she was pleasing him sufficiently. It wasn't long before she felt his hand tugging at her hair to catch her attention and she raised her head to see him grinning down at her.

"You keep that up and you're gonna make me cum."

"We'll that's the goal, isn't it?"

"Not yet," He laughed lightly, pulling her body up to lay on top of his own.

"Not before you."

The look in his eyes was dangerous, as he kissed her again, softer this time but certainly not lacking in passion. As if his hands running up and down her sides wasn't hot enough she could feel his soaking wet length pressed between her legs, stiff enough to slide in without either of them reaching down. His kiss was addictive but his erection was increasingly distracting as it throbbed in anticipation and tapped her entrance gently. She was more than ready to have him take her right there but as he quickly reversed their positions it became apparent that he had other plans.

Goosebumps freckled her skin as he sucked at her neck, his lips traveling from one side to the other as he mumbled salacious things under his breath. Her heart was thundering in her chest as he made his way lower, the bristles of his closely groomed facial hair lightly tickling her inner thighs. She went to look down at him but quickly laid her head back down against the mattress at the sensation of his mouth connecting with her core.

"Oh God, Hunter!"

She attempted to groan his name but it came out in a breathless whisper, how she got more than the first syllable out was a miracle in and of itself. He loved when she called out his name and she could feel his lips break out into a wide smile against her. His own hand reached up to grasp her own, which was tightly holding onto the back of his head. Briefly, he wondered if Stephanie missed pulling on his hair during sex, but if the way she was shaking against him was any indication it definitely wasn't something that took away from the experience.

He gave her almost no time to recover from her orgasm before he finally pushed himself inside of her and immediately began to thrust deep, all the way to the hilt because he never did anything without giving it his all. She loved when he was rough like this. There wasn't anything hotter than waking up sore all over and knowing it was because of him. It had taken some getting used to in the beginning and the first time he'd taken her roughly she was almost positive that he'd bruised some internal part of her but now the pain was welcome. It was nothing compared to the pleasure of being taken by a man like him. For a women who bossed around 300 pound professional wrestlers all day Stephanie was used to being in control. She enjoyed it, reveled in it even, but this was a situation where she was happy to be completely submissive. Likewise, Hunter loved the feeling of dominance. Even after so long in the business, so long in the McMahon family, there was still a lingering sense of attractive taboo in fucking his bosses daughter; and when he did it like this there was no greater thrill.

His cock was so big that he didn't even need to use his hands to get her off. Just the sight of his almost too thick length sliding (or rather slamming) inside of her was orgasm worthy. But he used them anyway, pressing his thumb hard against her mound and rubbing in small circles. Anything to get her off. Over and over again. He ached for her every time, all the time, but her pleasure always came first. It was long before her walls clenched around him as she orgasmed but he continued his thrusts in despite of the newfound tightness. It was easy when she was this slick, with both of their juices mixing together at her entrance to aid in easing the friction of his hasty movements.

Suddenly, he got off of her and stood up at the foot of the bed. Stephanie looked up to see him motioning her over with his finger and she eagerly crawled over to meet him. He gripped the back of her neck and roughly pulled her face up to his. She thought he was going in for another kiss but he simply held their faces close together, his smoldering amber eyes locking with her own.

"I want to watch you ride me." He said firmly. It wasn't a request.

Stephanie nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she immediately straddled him on her knees. His hand reached out to gently rub between her legs and his lips curled up in a confident smirk at the feel of how wet she was. He pinched her clit before nodding for her to get to work. She leaned down for a quick peck on the lips before reaching behind her to get a grip on his manhood before sliding it in.

A loud moan reverberated through the room as Hunter reached up to grip her breast.

"Take me deeper baby."

His voice was unbearably sexy and Stephanie reached out to balance herself on his chest as she began pumping down further on him. His arms reached behind him to prop up his head in an attempt to get a better view of his wife taking him balls deep. Usually when she rode him he preferred it to be slow. He enjoyed watching her lose herself bit by bit until she was begging him to push up into her. But now he simply wanted the sensation of her wrapped around him; hot, wet, and eager for more. Just as he started to wonder if he could go all damn night with how hard he was at the moment Stephanie rotated her hips and reached down to whisper against his lips,

"Take _me_ deeper, baby."

Hunter laughed. He always did enjoy when she gave him a taste of his own medicine. Almost as much as he loved holding her by the cheeks and gently kissing her. It was a great way to lull her into a false sense of security before he relentlessly thrusted into her. He smirked at the sudden yelp that escaped from her lips as her hands gripped his shoulders and his held her head against his.

Neither one of them wanted it to end but with his pace as furious as it was and her persistent need to match the onslaught, it wasn't long before they both began to unravel. Soon she began to shudder in orgasm and he quickly followed suit, never able to resist the feel of her milking him for every ounce of his viscid release. They both let out long sighs as they finally separated and a lull encompassed the room. Stephanie and Hunter found themselves in a relaxed silence as it seemed that the high had finally worn off and the mood had cooled down. Eventually she leaned over to cuddle into him as his fingers absentmindedly trailed along her spine.

"Baby, that...you were amazing tonight."

"You say that like we're done. You should know better by now."

Stephanie began to mount him but Hunter quickly laid her back against the still warm sheets underneath them and began to press kisses on every inch of her neck. This time he decided he would take her gently, lovingly, in a way even more familiar than the tempestuous passion that had brougth them together.

He wasn't done with her yet. He never would be.


End file.
